


Dahlias

by Townycod13



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: Dahlias can mean all sorts of things. Elegance, inner strength, creativity, and dignity for a start. They're also pretty to look at.





	Dahlias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panaceaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panaceaa/gifts).



_Elegance_

 The red flower struck him.

 He couldn’t say why or how but the sight of the brightly colored bloom in a neighbors garden brought him to pause and he had little other choice but to stare.

 Maybe it was because he had more time this morning. Karen was home sick so he was walking to school alone. No reason to rush. No one to talk to. Just eyes taking in the scenery he would normally pass by thoughtlessly.

 He struggled for a word to describe why he was so taken by the flower. He found his vocabulary lacking. He couldn’t say precisely how long he’d spent looking at the blooms but he can’t have stopped for more than a minute.

 A minute too long, as it turned out, because the front door opened and shut and Kenny’s eyes shot up to meet the owner of the house. Mentally preparing an explanation as to why he’d just spent so much time watching the place and to defend himself against accusations of staking out the home for a break in.

 What he saw, rather than a suburban housewife ready to chase him away with a broom, was the scariest guy in school.

  _Oh shit_ , he thought before breaking into a run, _That was Kyley-B’s house!_

 Strangely, that was the exact moment he found the word he’d been looking for. Just to describe the flower, he reminded himself, it hadn’t come to him in a rush of inspiration upon seeing the other boys face.

 It was a really elegant flower.

_Inner strength_

 He’d been really good about avoiding being in Kyley’s line of sight since the incident. He’d thought he was doing a fabulous job. A week and absolutely no Kyley. He should get a metal considering the two of them had history together.

 It was a skill to blend in with crowds, especially when ones color of choice was somewhere in the bright orange. It helped that he was short and knew how to hide behind other kids.

 He’d been doing a really good job of dodging him.

 So why was he standing here struck all over again?

 There was Kyley and there was Cartman and really it wasn’t all that unusual to see the two of them go at it. If they were to be described using inanimate options, a magnet would be ideal. Dragged towards each other and utterly repulsed by the others existence.

 Today wasn’t different and it was just another fight in the school yard but today Kyley was _losing_.

 Kenny, knowing Cartman since birth, didn’t suspect foul play. He knew for a fact that the entire thing stank of dirty tactics.

 Still, Kyley stood up, again. And again. And again. Eyes aflame with passion that couldn’t be extinguished.

 Kenny felt his stomach flop at the sight.

 And then those same determined fiery eyes locked on his and Kenny was lost for words.

 There was the slightest nod of acknowledgment, so small that Kenny felt he had to have imagined it, before Kyley proceeded to show Cartman exactly how terrifying he could be.

 Kenny let himself be swept off in the dissipating crowds when interest dwindled in the fight but a part of him still felt pulled by the gaze.

 He should be scared. If Kyley recognized him as the punk that was checking out his house, it was very likely there would be retribution. Dude didn’t take shit from anyone.

 He should be scared but he wasn’t.

_Creativity_

 He hadn’t meant to see it.

 He _really_ really hadn’t.

 But he was the last one to walk out of history, as a means of avoiding being spotted, and his eyes just happened to stray to the paper he’d seen Kyley crumple up and throw at the garbage on his way out.

 And really, he was only watching Kyley to know where to avoid. He wasn’t staring. And he wasn’t particularly drawn towards the expression the other boy made when he was focusing. So he totally hadn’t been watching Kyley all through class dedicate all of his time to a piece of paper before tossing the damn thing at the end.

 He _was_ however a very curious person. Or at least curious about what had deserved to be crumbled up with such vigor.

 And it wasn’t like he was sifting through the garbage. The other boy had very clearly missed and he was just being a responsible student, picking up the ball of distressed paper just to put it in the trash where it apparently belonged.

 But okay, before he threw it away for goodsies, it was really important to check that it was actually trash. After all, what if Kyley had accidentally purposely thrown away his homework? It would be a disaster.

 Kenny gave up defending himself there and just spread out the paper. Yes, he was being a creep. Did he give a fuck? Also yes. Was that going to stop him? Apparently not because he was already reading the discarded words.

 He couldn’t help but be surprised at what he saw.

 It was either a poem or a song, but either way it was definitely not what you’d expect from the rough-and-tumble New Jersey boy that only seemed to have hard edges.

 A lot of it was crossed out, rewritten, and then crossed out again. Some of it approximated what Kenny would in his extremely unprofessional opinion consider to be well written.

 All of it was gay as heckie though.

 Whoever this blond blue-eyed babe was that had Kyley writing sonnets about the stars in her eyes must be one hell of a muse.

 Kenny threw it away. Reluctantly. A part of him couldn’t help but wonder at the side of Kyley that no one saw. The other part of him accepted that he really couldn’t justify stealing some guys trash.

 That and he felt a slight pit in his stomach at the knowledge that Kylely’s affections were directed at someone.

 How stupid.

  _Change_

 Kyley showed up to school wearing glasses and freaking sweater vest.

 Kenny was staring. Openly. Uncaringly.

 Holyshit, Kyley, or Kyle as he requested to be referred to today, was missing his bling. The tanks that offered the world a clear view of his muscles. The pants that were ripped up but in a _fashionable_ way.

 Kyle looked for all the world like a normal nerd who couldn’t harm a fly. The impression could have lasted too if he hadn’t punched Cartman in the face for saying just that.

 So, still the same on the inside, just a bit less aggressive looking on the outside. Kenny considered this. He was torn.

 On one hand, taking time to look at Kyley’s muscles in history had become something of a hobby, on the other, dude could totally rock a sweater vest.

 Kenny realized despondently what his attention meant.

 Really, he’d more or less figured it out ages ago, but getting a major crush on someone like Kyley-B was just bad news.

 He still couldn’t help but wonder about the change. What could have possibly caused Kyle to do a complete one-eighty on his fashion sense so randomly?

 Maybe he was trying to impress the blond blue-eyed bimbo, Kenny despaired. He supposed most girls didn’t want to date guys that looked like bad news.

 It could have been something else entirely. Kenny was tempted to ask Stan about it. They’d been sorta close in elementary school and Stan had been the only one that had managed to befriend the terrifying mass of New Jersey pride that moved here in middle school.

 He realized this was a dumb plan though. He might as well just broadcast to the world that he was completely smitten.

 Still, he spent most of the day trying to catch sight of the puzzling boy, completely disregarding his normal avoid-at-all-costs policy.

_Dignity_

 There was no escape.

 Kenny gulped audibly. He’d thought for sure Kyley had already departed the history classroom. Everyone else had. But he’d hung back and now there was only one door in or out of the room and Kyley was standing in front of it.

 He looked strangely dignified. Like he was preparing for a professional speech. Or a murder, Kenny hadn’t the slightest clue.

 All he knew was they were on the third floor and the window was still looking awfully tempting.

 “Kenny.”

 Oh, shit. He didn’t know Kyley knew his name. Oh shit. Kenny’s face warmed completely without his consent and his gaze darted to the window for the third time, “That’s my name.” he replied weakly, a strange attempt at humor.

 Kyley didn’t even crack a half-smile, expression as stiff as his posture.

 Oh god, this is how he died. Again. Goddamnit. Death via crush after history class.

 “I have something for you.” Kyley’s posture still looked about as flexible as a brick, but he began to reach into his bag.

 Kenny did some quick mental math of deaths. Which one was more painful? Murder or squishing on the sidewalk?

 He didn’t move though, eyes riveted on whatever Kyle was pulling out of his bag.

 To his utter surprise, it was a floral envelope and a single flower. Kenny recognized the flower in a rush of memory.

 Holyshit, he was really going to get murdered for looking at some dudes house wrong.

 He waited, flinch at the ready, but Kyley’s hand didn’t move, holding the flower and envelope out for Kenny to take.

 He did, cautiously, and bringing his gaze up to Kyley’s face. He had to do a double take. Kyley-B, toughest guy in the school even while wearing a sweater vest, was redder than his hair.

Slowly and without even daring to breathe, Kenny opened the envelope and tried to read. When his addled brain finally took in the words, he gasped in delight, “Oh my god, _I’m_ the blond blue eyed bimbo!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, when you can't buy flowers for your pals but they've been total bros so one must improvise  
> So have a bouquet of your favorite flower owo


End file.
